Contrario
by Escritor Liberado
Summary: La historia toma lugar luego de la boda de Naruto, narrando el romance que pudo haberse formado entre Sai e Ino durante ese lapso hasta llegar a Inojin.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto o sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pues todos ellos pertenecen al creador Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capitulo 1- Antonimo**

" _Una boda siempre está llena de magia, felicidad y amor. Aunque sea una de Shinobis. Tienen Magia porque los novios son protagonistas de su propia historia de amor, el hecho de conocerse, pasar adversidades y superar pruebas en un mundo como el nuestro es un milagro. Felicidad porque todos los invitados les envían sus buenos deseos, a su alrededor se nota un aura de alegría pura, tan solo con mirarlos es obvio que no pueden evitar sonreír como tontos. Si a kilómetros puedo observar su amor. Porque después de tanto tiempo invertido, por fin Hinata está recogiendo los frutos de su amor por Naruto. Ese cabezota al final hizo lo correcto._ _" Pensaba Ino mientras veía a los novios disfrutar de la fiesta. "¿Es normal que al ver tanta felicidad no pueda evitar sentirme sola? ¿Es que a_ _caso Hinata es la única que pudo triunfar en su amor después de tantos años de esfuerzo? Yo también ame a Sasuke con el alma, pero mírenme mi final está lejos de ser feliz_ _." Pensaba al mirar a Shikamaru con Temari tomados de la mano y sonrojados. "¿Por qué en las bodas el amor ronda? Estoy tan feliz por ellos, pero de alguna forma me siento preocupada. Quiero que después de tanto tiempo Temari y Shikamaru terminen juntos, no obstante si su relación avanza rápido como la de Naruto y Hinata muy pronto habrá boda y si se casan significa que nacerá uno de los tres integrantes del futuro INOSHIKACHO. ¿Qué hare cuando ese momento llegue?" pensaba Ino preocupada._ _ ¿Cuándo empezaron a Salir? _Preguntaba Ino en voz alta a nadie en particular._

 ___ ¿De quienes estás hablando? _Preguntaba Sai sorprendiendo a Ino quien giro a verlo sorprendida para luego responder._

_ Shikamaru y Temari. _Mencionaba y miraba en su dirección. __ ¿Sabías de ellos? _Le preguntaba a Sai quien asentía._

_ ujum _._ De todas maneras, puede que los demás también piensen que nosotros estamos saliendo. _Comentaba Sai tan tranquilo como siempre mientras reafirmaba su agarre sobre la mano de Ino quien lo miro sorprendida._

 __"¿cómo?¿ cuándo? ¿Dónde ?¿Porque?¿Con quién?_ _" Se Preguntaba Ino mentalmente. "_ _No puedo negarlo Sai es apuesto, pero no puedo hacerme ilusiones con él ¿cierto? El solo me acompaño a la boda porque le pedí una cita en la ciudad del silencio"_ _pensaba Ino mientras se sonrojaba al ver sus manos juntas. __ Tal vez. _Comentaba y Sai solo sonreía al comentario._

 _-_ _ **X**_ _-_

 _Más tarde en la boda muchos de los asistentes estaban bailando, a excepción de Chouji que comía sin para, por lo que Ino lo veía devorar el buffet él solito._

 ___ Lei que es costumbre bailar con tu acompañante. ¿Es eso correcto? _Pregunta Sai llamando la atención de Ino quien se gira para verlo y luego asentir. __ Entonces ¿Quieres bailar Bonita? _Le pregunta mientras señala la pista de baile e Ino asiente._

 ___ Sí _. Comentaba Ino un poco tímida_ _"¿Quiza cuando conoci a Sai se haya encendido la magia entre los dos? "_ _Pensaba Ino mientras iba a la pista con él._ _"Debo admitir que es muy apuesto, además en nuestro primer encuentro me ha llamado Bonita. Me preocupo tanto por mi apariencia para llamar la atención y si él y yo estamos predestinados que él me haya llamado Bonita cuando nos conocimos formalmente puede ser una señal. Una señal para que olvide a Sasuke y siga adelante con mi vida, Hinata no se rindió con Naruto y Sakura después de recibir esa nota menciono a Sasuke. Si ellos llegaran a estar juntos, entonces ¿Qué hay de mí?..."_ _pensaba mientras miraba a Sai_ _. "¿Debería verlo a él como una opción?"_ _pensaba mientras le regresaba una sonrisa._

 _-_ _ **X**_ _-_

_ Oye frente de marquesina. Decía Ino al ver a Sakura cerca de la mesa. __ ¿El mensaje que recibiste era de Sasuke? Preguntaba interesada Ino y Sakura fingía no saber del tema. __ Vamos no te hagas, te vi poner esa cara de tonta que haces cuando algo se relaciona con Sasuke _. Comentaba Ino y Sakura la miraba._

_ y yo te vi poner esa cara de tonta con bailando con Sai. _Refutaba Sakura haciendo sonrojar a Ino_. _Que bajo haz caído Ino, pero me lo esperaba de ti cómo no puedes obtener al original te quedaras con Sai porque es muy parecido a Sasuke ¿o me equivoco Ino puerca? _Pregunto Sakura y la cara de Ino de repente quedo estoica._

_Pensé que eras más lista frentona, pero al ver que comparas dos personas totalmente diferentes lo estoy empezando a dudar. _Comentaba confiada Ino y Sakura solo sonreía._

_Si hablamos de inteligencia, creo que no tienes mucho de que alardear salir con alguien solo porque te llame Bonita no es algo que sea correcto. En especial cuando no tiene el significado que te imaginas Cerda. ¿Por qué no le preguntas tu misma a ver si piensa que eres Bonita? _Comentaba Sakura para luego ir a hablar con Hinata dejando a Ino pensativa por un rato hasta que diviso a Sai._

_ Sai _. Llamaba Ino, por lo que Sai se giró a verla._

_ Dime _dice Sai con su típica sonrisa e Ino se movio incomoda._

 ___ Sai…¿Por qué me llamas Bonita? _Pregunto Ino y Sai coloco su mano sobre su barbilla pensativo._

_ Hace tiempo descubrí que si le das un apodo a las mujeres acorde a como en realidad son se enojan, así que en tu caso intente diciendo lo contrario. _Comento Sai para luego sonreír falsamente._

_ Lo contrario… eso significa que… _Ino estuvo a punto de golpearlo y lanzarlo lo más lejos que pudiera._ _"¡FEA! Este idiota se atrevió a llamarme fea todo este tiempo en mi cara y yo aquí pensando en el como un posible candidato para ser el padre de mi hijo"_ __¡_ CHOUJI! _Grito Ino enfadada llamando la atención de Chouji y Shikamaru quienes miraron en su dirección._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto o sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pues todos ellos pertenecen al creador Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capítulo 2- ÉL no entiende indirectas.**

_ Pensé que Sai te traería a casa. _Comentaba Chouji haciendo que Ino bufara enfadada._

_ No sé de qué estás hablando Chouji. _Decía Ino para luego seguir caminando. __ Por cierto Chouji, ¿Estás listo para la misión en Kumogakure? _Preguntaba Ino y Choji asentia. __ Espero que tengas mucho cuidado. _Decía Ino mientras llegaba a la puerta de su casa y Chouji la veía._

_ Lo hare. Adios Ino. _Comentaba Chouji y la despedía hasta que ella entro y cerró la puerta._

 _Cuando Ino llego a su habitación se lanzó en su cama con frustración_

" _¡No me había sentido tan frustrada en mi vida por culpa de un hombre! Ni cuando fui rechazada por Neji. Me sentí tan estúpida, el muy infeliz todo este tiempo me estuvo tomando del pelo y en mi cara. Yo… antes y después de la misión del país del silencio sin duda no he dejado de hacerme cuestionamientos sobre mi amor. En mi corazón ha estado Sasuke durante tanto tiempo, pero luego de ver todo lo que ha pasado yo no estoy muy segura de lo que realmente siento por un lado y por el otro lado realmente pensé que para Sai yo podría ser la luz que lo saque de la oscuridad en la que está sumido" pensaba Ino mientras recordaba como viajo por la mente de Sai para salvarlo aun si eso significara que se perdería así misma. "En verdad me intriga, quiero conocerlo más y ser capaz de ver su verdadero ser "pensaba Ino_

 _ **Gracias señorita Bonita.**_ _Recordaba Ino las palabras de Sai cuando despertó aquella vez en el país del silencio._

_ ¿Esa vez también me mintió? _Se preguntó Ino, mientras se limpiaba una lágrima escurridiza que rodaba por su mejilla._

 _Después de eso Ino evitaba cualquier encuentro con Sai, simplemente no quería verlo por lo que se concentró en su trabajo o en sus relaciones con sus amistades. Tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos._

 _ **-X-**_

_ No crees que le paso algo en Kumogakure, ha estado comportándose extraño desde entonces _. Comentaba Ino haciendo que Shikamaru asintiera._

_Está enamorado. _Concluía Shikamaru sorprendiendo a Ino quien miraba a Chouji comer aún más, si eso era posible._

_ Vaya Chouji, ¿Quién es la afortunada? _Preguntaba Ino entusiasmada. __ Cuando vayas a una cita recuerda pasar por la floristería te hare un arreglo increíble. _Comentaba Ino animada._

_ Lo hare. _Comentaba Chouji tímidamente. Siguieron hablando animadamente sobre el tema para luego molestar a Shikamaru con Temari, la conversación estaba bastante animada hasta que de repente Shikamaru soltó algo de información._

_Por cierto Ino, Sasuke está en la aldea. _Comento Shikamaru como si nada, cambiando el estado de ánimo de Ino quien de repente se puso sombría._

 _ **-X-**_

 _Cuando Ino salía de una sala de interrogación que había en el cuartel, se tropezó con Sai quien parecía estar escoltando a un prisionero al lugar. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ella decidió ignorarlo para seguir su camino._

 _ **-X-**_

 _Shikamaru entro a Ichiraku Ramen encontrándose con Sai y Naruto quienes disfrutaban de su comida._

 ___ Shikamaru. ¿Cómo ha estado todo? _Pregunta Naruto animadamente mientras lo invitaba a tomar asiento._

_ Como usualmente esta. _Comentaba mientras tranquilamente se sienta junto a Naruto y saluda con la cabeza a Sai quien le responde el saludo y continúa comiendo solo escuchándolos hablar._

_ ¿Oye Shikamaru como te fue en la cita que tuviste con Temari? _Pregunto Naruto codeando a Shikamaru quien se rascaba la cabeza un poco incómodo._

_ Que problemático. _Confesaba Shikamaru mientras veía a un curioso Naruto. __ Pues le entregue un arreglo de flores, luego salimos a cenar tranquilamente y hablamos de cosas triviales. _Empezaba a decir y veía por el rabillo del ojo como Sai parecía escribir algo en una libreta. __ Después la acompañe a casa.

_ Ignóralo solo está tomando apuntes sobre él amor, parece que es su nuevo pasatiempo. _Comentaba Naruto y Shikamaru asentía. Siguieron hablando un rato antes de despedirse, pero cuando Naruto se fue Sai lo detuvo._

_Shikamaru, puedo pedirte un favor. _Comentaba Sai, ganándose la mirada de escéptica de Shikamaru. __ Es sobre Ino. _Confesaba Sai_

 _ **-X-**_

 _El día en que se enteró de que Sasuke y Sakura estaban en una relación Ino salió a recorrer un campo de flores silvestres "Asuma sensei creo que perdí ante Sakura en el amor." Pensaba mientras se acostaba sobre el césped y miraba a las nubes._

_ Él día es tan bonito. _Comentaba mientras se distraía con el paisaje ese día había acabado su jornada laboral y no tenía ganas de trabajar en la floristería así que se quedó ahí en medio de las flores mirando como el día cambiaba de uno hermoso a uno nublado._

 _Espero y Espero hasta que las gotas de lluvia decidieran caer para llorar en silencio con ellas, pero al ver que no caían decidió abrir los ojos y fue cuando lo vio._

 ___ Sai. _Comento Ino al mirarlo cubrirlos de la lluvia con uno de sus dibujos._

_ Hola Bonita. _Decía Sai para luego sonreír, haciendo que Ino lo mirara extrañada._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto o sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pues todos ellos pertenecen al creador Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capítulo 3- La cita.**

_ Sai ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí? _Preguntaba Ino, mientras adoptaba una posición sentada y Sai le sonreía._

_ Hace tiempo, te salude pero estabas tan distraída que no notaste mi presencia. _Señalaba Sai e Ino asentía._

_ ¿Fue así? _Preguntaba algo distraída mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. __ ¿Estabas buscándome? _preguntaba Ino y Sai asentía._

 ___ Quería entregarte esto. _Comentaba Sai mientras le extendía unas flores que Ino recibe extrañada._

_ Gracias _. Comentaba Ino con educación_

 ___ Estuve investigando en la biblioteca sobre citas. _Decía Sai casual_. _ Al parecer luego de la primera cita, alguien debe continuar la invitación, por lo que propongo que salgamos a otra cita. _Decía Sai sorprendiendo a Ino._

_ ¿Por qué querrías ir a otra cita? _Pregunta Ino sin intención, por lo que después guarda silencio abruptamente, no obstante Sai no entendió por lo que simplemente respondió a su pregunta._

_ Eso es lo que las parejas normales hacen según los libros. _Comenta como si fuera un hecho, lo que hace que Ino ría a carcajadas._

_ Obvio _. Comentaba Ino, mientras lo veía "pero que es esto, él en verdad no entendió nada todo este tiempo de distancia, para Sai solo fue una espera mientras alguno de nosotros dos se decidía por iniciar la siguiente cita. Yo realmente quiero llorar por Sasuke, pero…". Ino mira a Sai y sigue riendo, por lo que él la acompaña con sus sonrisas falsas y a Ino le da igual. " No estoy jugando con Sai, solo saldremos como amigos ¿cierto? Eso no lastima a nadie, además Chouji y Shikamaru están en una misión, por lo que es bueno que pueda compartir mis pesares con alguien…" pensaba Ino mientras dejaba de reír y lo miraba. __ Entonces ¿Qué dice tu libro que deberíamos hacer? _Pregunta Ino interesada a Sai quien la mira._

 _ **-X-**_

_ ¡Eres el mejor Sai! _Comentaba Ino mientras señalaba las bolsas de ropa que traía y por las cuales Sai estaba pagando._

_ Es bueno que estés feliz. _Comenta con una gótica en la cabeza y su característica sonrisa falsa._

_ Vayamos a esa tienda. _Comentaba Ino, mientras lo tomaba de la mano y entraban allí observaba los distintos zapatos que tenían. __ Mira, esos se verían genial en ti _. Comentaba Ino, mientras se acercaba al estante y veía a Sai mirarla con su estoico rostro._

_ hmn, Ino honestamente… _comentaba Sai, mientras colocaba discretamente una mano en su cartera._

_ Sera mi regalo para ti. _Decía mientras se los extendía. __ Estoy segura de que había unos iguales para dama, por aquí. _Mencionaba ignorando la confusión en el rostro de Sai quien miraba los zapatos fijamente. En eso estaba cuando Ino regreso con un par idéntico._ _ Les harás un agujero. _Bromeaba Ino mientras se sentaba a su lado y se empezaba a probar los zapatos que ella había elegido por lo que Sai sigue su ejemplo._

 ___ Son cómodos. _Afirmaba Sai, mientras se ponía de pie. Lo que hacía sonreír a Ino._

 ___ Sabes, siempre soñé que cuando tuviera novio, deberíamos de vez en cuando usar ropa de pareja. _Mencionaba Ino al recordar cosas que imagino hacer con Sasuke y al pensar que el las haría con Sakura._

_ Pues nuestros estilos son similares. _Comentaba Sai, mientras le señalaba su estómago descubierto dejando boquiabierta a Ino quien se levantaba y se miraba en el espejo comparando la ropa ninja de Sai y la de ella. __ ¿Esto significa que somos novios? _Pregunta Sai, trayendo a Ino a la realidad._

_ No tontito, es solo una coincidencia, me refería a que los novios se ponen de acuerdo en este tipo de cosas cuando desean hacerlo. _Comentaba Ino, mientras miraba otra vez el espejo. __ Iré a pagar. _Comentaba Ino, mientras iba hacia la encargada._

_ ¿Deberíamos ir a cenar? Reserve una mesa al aire libre _. Comentaba Sai y miraba hacia el cielo._

_ Claro el clima de hoy es agradable _. Comentaba Ino distraída mientras revisaba sus cosas._

_ Pero hoy esta nublado y con lluvia. _Aclaraba Sai e Ino observa que todo este tiempo él los estuvo cubriendo con su arte ninja._

_ Entonces comamos helado y luego me acompañas a casa _. Sugería Ino y Sai asentía. "Honestamente no es un gran hablador, pero sus acciones me hacen sentir a gusto" pensaba mientras caminaba con él. _ Este de fresa es mi favorito. Comentaba Ino y señalaba él helado, pero Sai estaba viendo a una pareja en la heladería que se estaba intercambiando él sabor de los helados y limpiaban el rastro de comida con la lengua, por lo que cuando Ino lo vio lo golpeo duro en el hombro. __ No sé lo que estás pensando, pero no haremos eso. _Regañaba Ino y él la miraba, para luego sonreir._

_ Como digas Bonita _. Decía al aceptar él helado que la encargada le entregaba._

_ Llámame Ino por favor _. Pedía Ino ganándose una pregunta Saí quien la miraba intrigado._

 ___ No me gusta ese apodo. _Confesaba y Saí la miraba aún más confundido. __ Solo llámame Ino. _Pedía mientras empezaba a comer su helado._ _ Cuéntame Sai ¿Cómo has estado? _Preguntaba Ino._

_ No sabría responder a esa pregunta si no específicas mejor ¿cómo he estado? ¿A nivel emocional?, ¿a nivel económico?, o solo ¿quieres saber que estuve haciendo? _Preguntaba Sai e ino asentía. __ Estuve realizando muchas misiones para poder invitarte a una cita _. Comentaba haciendo que Ino de repente lo mirara de una forma indescriptible. __ También estuve leyendo unos libros que me regalo kakashi sensei sobre citas y recolectando información para ser un buen novio _. Comentaba Sai antes de comer su helado._

_ Sai ¿hablas en serio? _Preguntaba Ino seriamente. "Al parecer la única que estaba jugando era yo" pensaba al ver las bolsas de compras "¿será que está confundido? Podría ser el caso, no parece del tipo que haya salido con chicas antes, pero aun así se ha esforzado mucho por todo este asunto. Él es lindo, si no fuera por él aun estaría llorando bajo la lluvia por Sasuke… oh Sasuke "_

_ No estaba bromeando _. Declaraba él mientras la miraba._

_ ¿Es asi? _Preguntaba Ino. __ ¿Para ti, nuestra relación no es alguno de tus experimentos sociales? _Preguntaba Ino y Sai negaba haciendo que ella suspire._

 _ **-X-**_

_ Gracias. _Decía Ino para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a Sai quien no dio muestra de un cambio de emoción. Pero cuando Ino estaba a punto de entrar a su casa Sai la llamo._

_ Ino. Mañana iré en una misión que tomara varias semanas. _Comentaba Sai e Ino lo miraba._

_ Está bien, cuando regreses tendremos una cita, así que asegura de no salir lastimado, a partir de hoy tienes a alguien que esperar por ti _. Comentaba Ino antes de entrar a su casa._

 _Por su parte Sai se quedó un momento ahí, para luego colocar una mano en su mejilla._

 __ "¿qué es este sentimiento?" se preguntaba Sai, antes de partir lentamente hacia su departamento._

 _ **Gracias**_ __

Fire soul y Naoko-eri espero les guste. Tengan un buen día.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto o sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pues todos ellos pertenecen al creador Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capítulo 4- Regresaste.**

" _La vida tiene el sentido de humor más negro que pueda imaginar" Pensaba Ino al ver como una pareja se besaba frente a su floristería. "Me pasa solo a mi o siempre que esta uno solo, el resto del mundo vive de lo lindo enamorado por aquí y por allá" Ino simplemente suspiraba y se continuaba haciendo un arreglo floral que le habían encargado._

_ Ino cerda ¿Cómo has estado? Tiempo sin verte. _Comentaba Sakura rebosante de felicidad._

 __ "¿Cómo no evitarte? Si cada cinco segundos alardeas de lo mucho que tu amor y el de Sasuke ha progresado, presumiendo de esto y aquello" Pensaba Ino al mirarla deslumbrante, era obvio que había pasado algo y venía a alardear sobre ello a Ino. __ He estado de maravilla. _Comentaba Ino con una sonrisa falsa y Sakura la mira._

_ Parece que salir con Sai te ha hecho adquirir sus hábitos _. Comentaba Sakura haciendo que Ino la mire extrañada._

_ Sarcasmo. _Comentaba Ino " Sai se fue por varios meses no semanas, el muy insensible. Pero deja que llegue le voy a hacer pagar por dejar sola a una bella dama como yo" pensaba Ino mientras empuñaba sus manos para luego reír macabramente._

_ Si no te conociera diría que eres una lunática. _Comentaba Sakura mientras tomaba asiento._

_ ¿A que debo esta humilde visita? _Preguntaba Ino y Sakura recordaba su asunto._

_ Haremos una noche de chicas en la casa de Tenten mañana en la noche ¿Te nos unirás? _Preguntaba Sakura e Ino saltaba de la felicidad._

 ___ Genial esto es justo lo que necesitaba. Comentaba Ino alegremente.

 **-X-**

_ "¿En que estaba pensando cuando acepte venir?" _pensaba Ino mientras veía a las chicas hablar de sus citas con sus novios, alardeado de todo tipo de detalles haciendo sentir a Ino mas sola que en su casa._

_ Y entonces Sasuke… _Sakura estaba hablando pero fue interrumpida por un mensajero quien llamo la atención de las chicas para luego hablar con Sakura en privado. Las chicas vieron como Sakura salia del lugar. __ Chicas lo siento tengo que…

_ Una emergencia en el hospital. Lo oímos todo _. Comentaba Tenten haciendo que Sakura las mirara._

 ___ Regresare tan pronto como pueda _. Aseguraba Sakura antes de salir de allí._

 ___ Esto es extraño. _Sospechaba Temari, mientras se asomaba a la ventana y veía luces extrañas sobre la aldea. __ Hinata, ¿Qué hay allá _pregunta Temari haciendo que la usuaria del byakugan inspeccionara._

_ Es una batalla, los guardias enfrentan a una invocación _. Comentaba Hinata y las chicas no esperaron invitación para ir allá._

_ Debemos ayudar con la evacuación de los civiles _. Decía Ino señalando a los niños por lo que las chicas se dividieron y fueron a ayudar. Ino ve a una niña buscando entre una pila de escombros._

_ Mamá. _Decía la niña e Ino miro la mano que sobresalía de las ruinas moverse un poco por lo que fue corriendo hacia la señora auxiliándola como pudo. Solo para mirar a la niña que lloraba con fuerza._

_ Se podrá bien cariño, no llores _. Pedia Ino mientras le sonreía consoladoramente._ _La llevaremos al hospital.

 **-X-**

 _Ino salia de la habitación de la madre de la niña, solo para ver como el esposo consolaba a su hija, así que ella no pudo evitar pensar en su padre y dejar escapar un suspiro de tristeza. Estaba Ino sumida en tantos recuerdos que casi no nota en su visión periférica a Sai sentado en una banca con los ojos sentados._

_ SAI. _Gritaba Ino preocupada al verlo con la ropa manchada de sangre. __ ¿Cómo es posible que estés tan pálido _? Preguntaba Ino mirándolo_

 ___ Ehm Ino, ese es mi color natural. _Decía Sai haciendo que ella quiera golpearlo, pero en vez de eso revisa su brazo. __ Esa no es mi sangre. _Decia Sai pero Ino continuaba revisándolo. "¿Qué es esta sensación?" se preguntaba Sai mientras miraba la preocupación de Ino con curiosidad. Al verla actuar realmente consternada._

 **-X-**

 _Cuando se solucionó el problema que había causado un rebelde sin causa en la aldea, todo regreso a la normalidad. Aunque por razones obvias la noche de chicas fue cancelada._

 **-X-**

_ Que problemático _. Comentaba Shikamaru, mientras veía el desastre y se encontraba con Temari, quien lo miraba._

_ Mañana tendrás mucho trabajo. _Le informaba Temari solo para molestarlo y seguir caminando, seguida de un relajado Shikamaru quien iba tranquilo, en su camino se toparon con Sai e Ino que iban caminando hacia la casa de Ino, por lo que los cuatros siguieron juntos hasta que uno a uno fueron llegando a su destino._


End file.
